


Play With Me

by Galaxy_productions



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Classical meets punk, Eren and Jean are members of No Name with Levi, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Punk Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_productions/pseuds/Galaxy_productions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bott is a young pianist, hoping to make a name for himself in a world of sophistication. Jean Kirstein is a guitarist in No Name. Two very different styles of music what they discover when their worlds collide is magical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Me

"Sometimes you make choices in life, and sometimes choices make you."

-Gayle Forman

I pounded the keys on the piano in anger. I knew it wouldn't help but it sure as hell felt good. Armin glanced up from his book. "Well that doesn't sound like Mozart." I groaned. "That's the problem Armin. I can't get it to sound right. I've tried over and over again and the music isn't coming." He smiled as i ran my fingers over the keys and played the song i had been working on just moments before. "Seems to be coming out just fine. Oh, Annie and i are going to Sina tonight, Eren just joined a band a few weeks ago and we are going to watch them play for the first time tonight. I'd really like it if you were there, Marco." Of course he would. I sighed and my fingers slid off the keys. "What time?" His smile grew larger, knowing he could count on me. "We will pick you up at 8 so make sure you are presentable." I stood glancing at the time. "What's that supposed to mean?" He laughed. "It's not tea with the Queen, Marco. It's a club. Wear your My Chemical Romance shirt." I only have that shirt because i like one of their songs.


End file.
